witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Mephisto
Mephisto is a demon appearing in Top Cow and Marvel crossover, Wolverine/Witchblade. Biography Wolverine/Witchblade Mephisto travelled to the Top Cow's dimension, bent on acquiring souls to make himself more powerful for his new home. He proceed to take thousands of New Year's revelers' souls to his new hell, leaving only Wolverine, his agent Zoe Culloden and Cyberforce's renegade team-member Ballistic behind in Times Square to wonder just what happened. He then turn his focus to Sara Pezzini and put her in alternate reality were her first partner Michael Yee was still alive. Mephisto then assumed the identity of deceased Ian Nottingham. As Sara comes to check on Kenneth Irons' home, she's surprised to see it completely fine. There, she meets Mephisto, pretending to be Ian and proceeds to kiss her. That evening, Sara and Ian go out to dinner, and Wolverine bursts in through a window to confront them. Ian draws two katanas and they fight until Sara tackles Wolverine. They then notice that the other restaurant patrons are oblivious to the chaos. Sara realizes all she's seen that day is illusion as Ian reveals himself to actually be Mephisto. Sara, now covered by the Witchblade, joins Wolverine in attacking the demon. Mephisto shrugs off Sara's blast as he tells her, he intends to claim her soul. Witchblade/Elektra When Mephisto comes to Top Cow's universe, Zoe Culloden sends Elektra to help Sara and Wolverine to defeat him. Mephisto conjures a pool of infernal flames which consume Logan, and the mutant disappears. As the hellfire spreads, the Witchblade cocoons Sara and Elektra. When the pair emerge, they find themselves in a snow-covered graveyard. Without warning, they are set upon by a troop of ninjas. Elektra exhorts Sara to not hold back, and eventually the struggle ends with only the two women still living. They then trek to a cave within which they find a desecrated church. There is a ceremony taking place inside, presided over by a 'bishop' who craves sacrifices. The small 'congregation' turn on Sara and Elektra. The latter prepares to defend herself with deadly force, but Sara holds her back, telling her that would play into Mephisto's hands. Sure enough, the bishop is revealed to actually be Mephisto. The demon offers Sara a return to a normal life, like the one she witnessed an illusion of, if she agrees to be his bride. When Elektra protests, Mephisto renders her unconscious. However, Sara defies the demon, threatening him with the Witchblade. He teleports her back to her home, to deal with her later, leaving Elektra in his grip. Powers & Abilities * Demon Physiology: Mephisto is a Class Two Demon, and possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. He is energized by sources of evil in the human world. ** Superhuman Strength: Mephisto possesses some degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Mephisto is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Mephisto's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Mephisto possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Mephisto. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Mephisto was able to instantly heal wounds received from Wolverine. * Magical Manipulation: He can control magical energy for various effects, among which are the augmentation of his own physical strength, levitation, teleportation, the projection of mystical energy as force blasts, invisibility, matter manipulation, image projection, size transformation of his body or other objects or beings, the creation of temporary inter-dimensional apertures, and so on. * Shapeshifting: Mephisto is more of a force than a physical being, one that can take any form that he wants. His "normal" appearance is that of male, red skinned humanoid with vampiric aspect and attire. However, Mephisto can appear in any form imaginable, having turning himself into animals, humans of any gender, or more commonly into other demonic forms, ranging from a stereotypical image of Satan to a giant reptilian monster. During his confrontation with Sara, Mephisto turned into Ian Nottingham. * Voice Mimicry: Mephisto can change his otherworldy voice to imitate that of a human. He was able to imitate Ian's voice. * Reality Warping: Mephisto can alter physical reality. With a clap of his hands, he can alter a person's clothing. He created a whole and large park with large luxurious buildings and sanctuaries. * Heat Immunity: Mephisto is unaffected by extreme heat, such as the fires of Hell. He was completely unharmed by Witchblade's pyrokinesis. Abilities * Skilled Sorcerer: Mephisto is a highly skilled sorcerer with near infinite knowledge of arcane and occult subjects. * Skilled Strategist: Mephisto is an experienced and highly skilled strategist. Gallery Mephisto6.jpg|Mephisto as Ian, kissing Sara. Mephisto8.jpg|Mephisto as Ian having a dinner with Sara. Mephisto17.jpg|Mephisto coming out of the fire. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males